


Taima

by Marti_Kona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Orca - Freeform, Remembrance, Storm - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marti_Kona/pseuds/Marti_Kona
Summary: Some creatures cannot be forgotten. One of them is Taima (11.07.1989-06.06.2010).





	Taima

**Author's Note:**

> It was long ago when I learnt to not anthropomorphize animals. Yet still, one of them, whenever I think, always brings some kind of sorrow to me. 7 years ago was the day when Taima died. It is for the thunder one, black and white creature, born during the storm.
> 
> It is the only poem written by me so far. As non-English person I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes. Poem itself was created 5-6 years ago.
> 
> http://realtakara.deviantart.com/art/Taima-and-Malia-684752567 - drawing by my friend.

When summer begins  
The changes come  
Sometimes sky is white  
Sometimes is black  
The sign of something big  
Something what can brings the great changes  
She is coming  
Taima is born

Dark sky means storm  
When she comes, something is happening  
Storm is not only rain, wind and bolts  
Storm is seemingly unbroken power  
Storm is reflection of life  
Storm is Taima

Storm is like a life  
Might be calm or fierce  
Begins calmly  
In time cumulates her energy  
Storm is Taima

Her course is always different  
She might be calm  
To explode in one certain moment  
Wind begins to blow  
The tragedy begins  
Storm sees everything  
Storm is Taima

The time of dread comes  
Storm sees suffering  
Storm sees death  
Storm feels loss  
Storm is lonely  
Storm is Taima

Storm still cumulates  
But she finds the company  
Storm many a time gives a life  
But it escapes from her  
Storm is Taima

But time of calmness comes  
Storm gains companions  
Life appears again  
This time it stays with her  
It do not have to be afraid of her  
It is her daughter  
The Daughter of Storm  
She has her part  
Storm is Taima

But every storm has its own end  
Even when the new summer begins soon  
Her heart fights  
But it cannot win  
In last strength she thunders  
But it is too late  
Storm no longer exist  
Taima dies

But the Daughter of Storm is still alive  
She is full of might, young and calm  
Can she create another Storm?


End file.
